Beautiful
by Yami - The Devil's Advocate
Summary: when Madam Red finds Grell asleep in her room wearing only her red coat she decides to make use of his lack of cloths. first het Lemon hope you like it


**Beautiful**

Madam Red walked through the halls of her town house calling out for her butler who was knower to be found, "Come on Grell, were the hell are you?" she called again moving into her bedroom being the last place in the large house she hadn't looked in, and there he was laying on the Madam's bed wearing one of her large red and black coats, and nothing else.

"Ah Grell, I should of known you be in here, you love my wardrobe ever so much" Madam Red moved over to her companion and sat down beside him moving his head over and onto her lap and began to stroke his hair, "Beautiful" it was the only word she could use to describe the red haired man sleeping on her lap, "ah what would I do without you?" she questioned to know body in particular, with a faint smile on her lips.

"Well my lady, I try not to think of what peoples lives would be like without me, they would be oh so boring would they not?" Grell said turning to look up at his lady. "How long have you been awake Grell?" Madam Red asked removing her hands from his hair and crossing them over her chest in and attempt to look threatening.

"You woke me when you moved my head, but I didn't say anything should you call me beautiful again, you know I love hearing people complement me, but there have been very few to say that to me in so long since when we go out you have me put on that dreadfully plan and ordinary form"

"Ah yes, but you are anything but ordinary aren't you Grell dear, **My** crimson Death God" Grell smiled at the words his lady was saying, oh how he loved them. "Well my lady I think I shall get dressed it is not very lady like for a woman to lay around in simply a jacket, no matter how lovely it may be" he said getting up and moving over to wear his clothes were piled on the floor near the closet.

Madam red walked up behind him; turning him around "Don't even think about it" she said pulling him down to her height by the chain of his glasses, the coat fell down Grell's shoulders and pulled just over his elbows barely covering him now.

"Dose my lady have a better idea of something for me to do?" Madam Red just smirked looking down at him, "I might just" she replied moving down to kiss the Death God's lips.

The kiss broke apart and the moment it did Grell moved his arms around the Madams neck coming in for another this one more passionate then the last, "hmm your kisses never seas to amaze me, you really are a god" Grell only replied with another quick peck and a sharp toothy grin as his hand began to wander down her back and carefully began to undo her dress.

As the dress fell to the floor Grell picked the Madam up and she crossed her legs behind his back, "Shall we move this over to the bed my lady?" Grell asked rhetorically moving the two over to the bed and laying her down on the crimson sheets of the bed, scarlet hair surrounding her head like a bloody halo.

Removing the coat from his body, taking a moment to admire the woman on the bed, his eyes soon came to the angry scar across her belly and he ran his fingers over it and kneeled on the floor laying three soft feather light kisses along the line of the scare before moving upwards placing kisses over her whole upper body.

"Stop teasing me Grell, and get on with it before I hurt you" Madam Red said looking down towards Grell, who had begun to laugh at her out burst "Quit laughing at me you idiot! I mean It-" Grell silenced her with another kiss on the lips "Hush my lady, I'm getting to it" as the words left his mouth he moved from his poisons on the floor to in between her legs in a matter of seconds, "Better?" Madam Red smiled up at him and replied, "Much better, now I can do this"

The next thing he new she had one hand wrapped around his member and the other around his neck bring him down for another sweet kiss. "I'm addicted to the taste of your kisses" she slowly began to move the hand his member was in, in a slow teasing manner.

Madam Red was very skilled at using her hands and Grell was in heaven "Ah… this. Isn't. Fair! You still have clothing on"

"Well maybe you should fix that, Hm" Madam Red said removing her hands and placing them under her head.

In one fluent moment Madam Reds panties were off and across the room and Grell's lips were on hers again "Hm I'm getting good at that, huh Madam?"

"Yeah, who would' a though you were at all inexperienced with handling a lady with how good you are at handling me." Madam red said wrapping her legs around Grell's thin waist and arms around his neck.

Grell slid inside of her slowly resting one hand on her hips and one on the bed next to her head to support him.

_Godly_ was the only word Madam Red could use to describe how Grell moved inside her, as he pushed deeper inside her she was bought further and further to oblivion.

"Oh Grell, ha-harder, fast faster" Grell Happily obliged to his mistresses request, going deeper and faster, he could tell his mistress was almost at her limit, Determined to bring them both to there climax.

"Ah... Madam so close" Grell moaned in between thrusts "ha, Grell, cahl me my name, Please" Madam Red pleaded through her own pants of pleasure, she was at her limit, but she couldn't no, not yet she didn't want it to end yet. Gripping the red Egyptian cotton sheets in her hand tightly, trying to hold out for him as long she could.

Grell's pace became iritic and began to lose there rhythm as he neared his release, his hand moved to her face moving the stray hairs and leaning down to lay soft kisses to her neck.

With one final thrust they came together both yelling the others name, Madam Red arched her back feeling him go deeper as he road out his orgasm.

Once Grell had come down from his high he pulled out and flipped them over so that his lady was resting on his chest "Oh my darling Angelina, I love you, you are the only woman for me" Grell felt him closer "Hm I love you to" she replied falling asleep in the arms of her lover, the red before he also fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Well this was an offered request for :iconlefuette: 's picture 'only her coat'**

**Hope she likes it :fingerscrossed: **

**So… this is not my best work seeing as it is the very first Het Lemon I've ever written so yeah, I hope it was okay, and you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it**

**Oh and a special thanks to my BETA :iconkat-of-death:**


End file.
